Lost
by Star-Slayerr
Summary: Stevonnie angst


I'm lost, lonely, and sad. I miss Connie. She's gone. I can't find her, but I've been searching for her. I miss our tickle fights, our cuddling, our fights, our kisses, our everything. She's lost and its all my fault. It was summer, the air was warm and the sun was kissing our faces. There was too many of them. They all came out of nowhere, when Connie was laughing, and _took_ her, and I couldn't _save_ her. I couldn't. I was too weak, and so I lost Connie, the most wonderful person ever, and her screams still haunt me- _Steven_ -and I wish I could have saved her.

As I start to walk higher up a mountain, I smell something...like roses? " _Steven! Look at this rose! Isn't it so pretty? It's simply the most exquisite shade of blue. I wish I could have it, but I don't want to kill it." I looked at the rose she was looking and grinned as I got an idea. "Hey Connie, why don't I make a copy of it?" I gently touched the rose and made a copy of it. I once asked Pearl to teach me how to make copies of objects, in the name of 'honor' and 'victory'. I then took the now copied rose, and placed it in Connie's ear. "Steven! Oh you didn't have to, that's so sweet of you." She blushed like crazy, and I just laughed. Connie's smile was worth everything in the world to me. You could never buy a smile like hers._ This scent smells like that rose I gave to Connie! Maybe, I was actually getting somewhere. I ran and ran, chasing after that scent for hours. Night started to fall, and the never-ending sound of chirping began. Connie loves cicadas so much. Once she-" _Steven, hey Steven look what I found! It's a little cicada, ooh aren't they cute and small." She held out her small palm and there was a cicada. It was chirping and it's little beady eyes stared at me. I cannot get creeped out. For Connie, this is for Con-"AHH CONNIE IT WON'T STOP STARING AT ME! MAKE IT STOP!" Connie started snorting and_ _impishly_ _said, "Oh Steven, it's just a little cicada. It won't hurt you. It's like_ _centipeedle_ _." I looked at her and cautiously, brought my face closer. I brought it super close, and it just chirped at me. I gently started to put one finger near its face, when a warm finger grabbed mine and pushed it on him. She smiled at me, stroked the cicada with me, and we cried a little when we had to let it go._

I really wish I could see Connie now. She always knows how to make me laugh. The smell of roses is becoming stronger and I think I'm getting closer now. In the distance I see them, and I squint my eyes and it's Connie. " CONNNNNNIE! I'M HERE! IT'S ME STEVEN! COOOOOONNIE!" I sprint so they can't leave with her. I get pretty close to her, and my eyes widen as I see her. I can't reach Connie, because the land was split and she's so far away. I could taste Connie's scent from here, and yet I couldn't _reach_ her. She's breathtaking even after being beaten, bruised and bloody. Her blue rose is crushed on the floor, the petals everywhere and in tiny pieces. She's tied up with rope, and her eyes trembles as she meets mine. She croaks out, "Stev-en. I wai-ted for yo-u. I know you wou-ld neve-r leave me. I lov-" A hand comes out and slaps her face. This gang, this gang who took _my_ Connie, who beat _my_ Connie, dared to _break_ her. My anger started to bubble, steam, and crackle. How dare they take Connie, the most sweetest person in the world, and break her. In a fit of anger, I ran and leaped- and I was falling and falling, " _STE-VEN"_ and suddenly I was on lion. "Lion you came! I've called for you for days! Well thanks for catching me now. Let's go get Connie okay?" Lion grunts and leaps back up to where Connie is.

I leap off, and start fighting the gang. I hit, kick, and rose bubble multiple times against the easy grunts. They have no fighting power, and are there solely to protect the leader I suppose. I took them down one by one. I finally managed to beat them all except for the man who had slapped Connie. I guess he was the leader. He lecherously grins at me, mirth stretching out to his sparkling blue eyes and cackles, "I've _touched_ her. I've _beaten_ her. I've _kissed_ her. She's all mine now, and you can try over and over, but she will always have _me_ on her." I roar and slam his face to the ground. "You will _never_ get Connie. You will never get the Connie who takes care of you after a long day, or the Connie who laughs at all your stupid jokes, or the Connie who kisses you tenderly. You will never touch Connie from the _inside_. You may have touched her outside, but I have all of her. I've know Connie since we are kids, and a man like you can never _touch_ that." I backhand his face over and over, and broke his nose in the process of doing so. As I get up I kick him and walk over to Connie. I stroke her face and whisper, "Don't worry Connie, I'll get you out of here. Remember I'm your superman right." I carefully remove the rope and cradle her into my arms. I call for lion, and get on him with Connie in my arms, bridal style. I whisper sweet nothings to her, and brushed her long and silky hair softly. I _hate_ that man for touching Connie. Connie looked at me and whispers, "I love you," as she reaches a hand out to touch my cheek. I whisper "I love you," back, but she already has shut her eyes, and releases a sigh of contentment.


End file.
